herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akikoloid-chan
Akikoloid-chan (あきこロイドちゃん / Akikoroid-chan) is the Vocaloid of "Akiko-chan", the mascot of Lawson, Inc. and acts as the navigator for LAWSON's Nico Nico Douga channel. She is a "private" Vocaloid for commerical use by Lawson, Inc only. History In 2011, the LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" was announced to recieve a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoloid-chan," who acts as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. On September 6, 2011, Akikoloid-chan movies were uploaded on Nicovideo. The vocal was from VOCALOID3 engine and the voice provider was Arimoto (有本) from Koe-bu (こえ部), a voice sharing site for amateur voice actors. A video showing her "production" was made and she was revealed in a interview about Vocaloid with a Yamaha rep as well as songs using her vocals. Demo songs view Currently, she is owned only as a private-license that Lawson acquired from Yamaha and it is unknown if she will be released for commercial use. A boxart for her has also since appeared. However, it was for display purposes only. Concept She is based on Akiko-chan's character, much how Ryuto (Gachapoid) is based on Gachapin, she is not Akiko-chan herself. Character Traitshttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=3 Akikoloid is said to have been built by Akiko's older brother in a university lab, who built her in a week. Her appearance is based off Akiko-chan's, only made to look more like an android. She is said to be a university sophomore student who also works part time for Lawson. Etymologyhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=4 Her name comes from "Akiko"'s own name plus "Loid" from "Vocaloid". Marketing Akiko-chan was originally introduced as a campaign character for Lawson under the profile "a university sophomore student and a part-time worker for Lawson". Campaignhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=6 A new campaign related to the character has begun "LAWSON x Vocaloid" titled "Vocalawson campaign". During the period of the campaign, customers at Lawson stores will be able to obtain an ID application upon purchase of the ten goods in the promotion, which will allow entry into a lottery. Applicants enter via mobile phone or the LAWSON website. This is the first campaign where original Yamaha VOCALOID goods can be won. This ran from 13/09/2011 to 26/09/2011. A campaign is being run to introduce Akikoloid in Indonesia and other Asian countries. Guest Appearanceshttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=7 The outfit design for Akikoloid-chan is being used as a collaboration outfit for the character Wang Yuanji in Koeis latest installment in the long running hack and slash adventure series Dynasty Warriors 8 (Shin Sangoku Musou 7 in Japan). Perched on her shoulder is the Lawson Chicken Nugget Mascot, Karaage-kun. She will also be receiving a unique skin for her throwing knives, which makes them look like musical notes. This is the third Lawson collaboration outfit this character has been given in the Dynasty Warriors series. The first being the uniform of Akiko-chan, the second being a Lawson themed summer kimono. 3D Concerthttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=8 Gumi and Akikoloid-chan appeared in a concert together in Japan dancing on stage. Though other concerts have been done for Vocaloid, this is the first official "3D" concert, previously all concerts had been done with 2D technology. Merchandise related to the concert was later produced such asa CD and DVD.[7]On the 2nd of November a video clip about the 3D Concert "VOCALOID3 x LiveAR" was released. *"VOCALOID x LiveAr" at DIGITAL CONTENT EXPO 2011 Youtube Broadcast On the 26th of November Gumi , VY1V3 , Tone Rion , Akikoloid-chan and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 :Main article: Vocafarre 2011 Live Jamhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=9 Akikoloid appeared in a Live Jam Event in 2012. Figurinehttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=10 Akikoloid-chan had a figurine made for her MikuMikuDancehttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Akikoloid-chan?action=edit&section=11 Lawson's Akikoloid-chan model can be downloaded from the company's site. This model was used in various promotional videos displayed in the Lawson channel on NicoDouga. It has been converted for use in MikuMikuDance with the help of Piron. It's first appearance was September 27, 2011, with a public download on December 18, 2012. Voicebank Library Her licensing is restricted to use only for Lawson's purposes only and can only be used by Producers with special permission from Lawson., Ltd themselves. Therefore information on her vocals is limited. Her vocals have been used for both music and talking. Little is known on her except that she is using the Vocaloid 3''engine. She is capable of speech on a more delicate level then most Vocaloid voicebanks, although appears to not be using Voiceroid and may be using a version of the Vocaloid-flex engine, although this cannot be confirmed. She was confirmed a Vocaloid3 at time of introduction. view Additional information Popularity Since her announcement Akikoloid-chan seemed to be well received by the Japanese fandom though this may be due to the fact that popular producers were the only ones who were allowed to use her for LAWSON's promotions. In the Western fandom she was well received as well with most fans. References #↑ link #↑ link #↑ link #↑ link #↑ link #↑ link #↑ link #↑ link #↑ nico PV External links '''Official' : *Lawson Inc. *Lawson Inc. Akikoloid *Twitter: Akiko-chan *Nicovideo Lawson channel *Koe-bu: Arimoto Other : *Nicopedia Akikoloid-chan *Nicopedia Akiko-chan Fandom : *Akikoloid-chan fanart DeviantArt DeviantArt2 / Pixiv / Piapro *Akikoloid-chan models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Akikoloid-chan derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Vocaloid Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Mascots